


The Beginning

by TurianLover4ever



Series: The Maker's Daughters [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurianLover4ever/pseuds/TurianLover4ever
Summary: Who is the Maker? What is the Stone? This is a Creation Lore Prologue for my new upcoming series about the Daughters of the Maker and how they save Thedas and its people, from their enemies and themselves.
Series: The Maker's Daughters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129409
Kudos: 2





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age, not do I make money from this work.

With the creation of the world, two great powers came to be. The Great Spirit, born of the Magic in the air; And the Stone, born of the blood of the earth. For a time, they were content, but soon they grew lonesome. And so they split off pieces of themselves, and brought into being the first Spirits and the Titans. For centuries, all was well once again. But the Spirits grew many and powerful, and decided they wished a physical form. All across the world, spirits in numbers few took on physical bodies, and so came to be the animals of land and sea and sky. So too came to be the Elvhen, the First People, who wielded magic as easily as they breathed. The Titans, surrounded as they were by these new beings, grew lonely themselves, for there were only so few of them. They hollowed out the earth beneath their mountain thrones, and created their own children, stone simulacrum given flesh and life through Titans Blood, and so came to be the first Dwarves, the Children of the Stone, able to feel and speak to Her, to use their connection to her and the blood of the Titans to create powerful runic enchantments, though they had no true magic of their own.

For centuries, these beings lived peacefully, separate and unknowing of the others presence. Civilizations formed, both above and below the ground. The Elvhen lived side by side with spirits, and as new generations were born, the First grew weary of their physical bodies and chose to sleep, their spirit leaving their body as it slept, cared for by the next generation, in a process that would come to be known as Uthenera. The bodies of the first among those who entered this long sleep would eventually die, becoming wholly spirit once more, their memories becoming one with the Fade, the magic that saturated the air, and returning to their base aspects. Those that followed the First into the long sleep before the process was perfected were not so lucky, their souls dispersing until only a mere wisp was left, a fledgling spirit with no set aspect.

Around the time the Elvhen were perfecting the process of uthenera, in a different part of the world across the great seas, two more separate yet distinct peoples came into being, spirits that did not wish to look like the elvhen did. These two peoples were the Humans—who looked similar to the elvhen but of slightly larger stature and rounded ears—and the Kossith—taller and broader than the Humans, with pointed ears shorter than the elvhen, gray-tinted skin, and horns similar to the dragons that ruled the skies. The elvhen people would not come into contact with these new peoples for many centuries to come.

There came a time, millennia after the First People had returned to the Fade, that the elvhen forgot their roots and the Great Spirit, with only the Dreamers–powerful mages born with a particularly strong connection to the Fade, who could enter uthenera without their bodies needing tending, able to subsist entirely on the energies of the Fade–coming to know the truth, and even they would eventually come to forget as the generations got farther from the First. The Great Spirit was saddened by this, the children of his children growing so far apart from him, but he watched over them all the same. Even as they split into factions and warred among themselves, even as the strongest among them rose as Generals, then as Kings and Queens. Even as they declared war on the Titans, killing them and fashioning Foci from their hearts, either for themselves or their top Generals. Even as those Kings and Queens claimed to be Gods, enslaving those that had once chosen to follow them, did the Great Spirit watch over them.

But the Great Spirit could see All That Had Been, All That Was, And All That Could Be; And He knew that unless He acted, All would fall into Ruin. And so He reached out His hand, and thus was born His first Daughter to the Elvhen. But She would not be enough, and so again did He reach out, and thus was born to the Humans His second Daughter. Still, this one would not be enough, and so when He reached a third time, He sought aid from the Stone, and together they delivered unto the Dwarves His third Daughter.


End file.
